1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electrical connector which can be mounted to a printed circuit board and which can receive a memory card, and more particularly related to a connector with reduced contact rubbing-wear.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is quite common for various security systems to include memory cards, or so called "smart cards" for interconnection to an associated connector. This memory card has active devices mounted on the circuit card which are interconnected to electrical traces on the printed circuit card. The circuits generally carry an access code on the circuit card. The cards are then inserted into the system, which may be a car radio or telephone, or which may be an access panel which will unlock the door to a secured area within a building.
Due to the frequent use of these cards, one of the requirements is that the contacts and card circuit traces can withstand a large number of contacting cycles. To achieve this requirement, it is necessary to avoid or considerably reduce the rubbing action of the connector contacts on the card circuit traces.